blue86400s_creationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Ball
Blue Ball is an OC that did not appear in an object show yet. Personality Blue Ball is brave, fearless and energetic. He likes challenging others to matches. One time he died in a match with Mars, getting ripped and losing his life source; air. He then died again for losing his hearing. He died yet again randomly. He died once again due to Mad Box. He died yet, yet, yet again by Mad Box. This happened 971,004,230 times. He died later on for getting flinged. "JEEZHOWMANYTIMESDIDHEDIEDALREADY" died due to sinking into the core. And died once more by getting killed by Vemsa for about 2 days. He later got stabbed, luckily he didn't die. He isn't fully brave, due to his noctophobia. Trivia * There are other characters called Blue Ball. * He is revealed to have elemental powers, as shown once while challenging Mercury. * He has his own dojo. * He can beat Red Ball, even if Red Ball is tougher (i.e. Dark Red Ball). * Even though he can't actually kill 666, he can just stop him from ruining the day. * He is the 2nd toughest object, the most being Mars. * The trivia mostly borrows other OCs. Credit to them. * His asset is a Scratch costume of the Ball. * He is in the avatar of his creator. **This is due to him being his creator's favorite OC he ever made. * He can die just for losing his hearing. * He has a 2nd form, known as Ice Ball. * He was unable to be recovered, but Four recovered him with special means. * His favorite food is mangoes. * In some of BB230's redraws, he appears periwinkle. * Someone came and revived him using black magic. *Everyone is prone to hitting him while he is rolling. **This only applies when the rolling speed is fast. *He isn't always brave/fearless, due to the fact that he has noctophobia. Nicknames # 青いボール # Light Blue Ball # Синий Шар # Μπάλα δοκών Health Normal * Arms - 250 * Legs - 500 * Eyes - 860 * Mouth - 2760 * Body - 80000 Hard * Arms - 2500 * Legs - 5000 * Eyes - 8600 * Mouth - 27600 * Body - 800000 * Inner Core - 10 * Outer Core - 1000000 to 4500000000 Smash Moveset (Fanon) * Dash Attack - Does the normal everyday Sonic spindash! * Up Attack - He shoots a beam of lightning upwards. * Side Attack - He pulls out his composite sword and slashes it back and forth * Down Smash - He elevates, and slams on the ground, creating a electric reaction. * Down Tilt - He jabs like a ninja with his composite sword. * Jab - He punches the opponent. This is not very good. If he's at 0%, he will slap with a hammer. * Up Tilt - He juggles his composite sword. * Side Tilt - He uses Digon as a hoverboard, and throws his composite sword, attracting back to Blue Ball every 5 seconds. * Neutral Air - He jumps, and pauses his motion, morphing into his ND look. He then shoots halves of him, destroying every platform in it's path and adding 50 chance% of death to those who are hit. * Up Air - He uses Blaze Column. * Forward Air - He jabs with some ice. * Down Air - He slams a pillar from Aquatic Ruin down using air force. * Down B - He springs into the air and throws down several paint orbs. Cool colors do only 50% increase of death chance, but warm does twice that. * Up B - He does the special dance with Rookie's helmet, creating strong winds. * Side B - He throws a black penguin with the fanon thingy for Club Penguin (Fat), exploding acid, dealing to what the death chance would be in Sudden Death. * Neutral B - He fires a whole mango-themed Bomby with a lit fuse. * Grab - He summons Sonic.exe to grab an opponent, then bring it into Blue Ball's grip. * Pummel - He jolts them a bit with his ice powers. * Up Throw - Runs to nearest opponent, grabs them, and throws them into JellyGelly's DONGON. * Down Throw - Runs to nearest opponent, grabs them, and slams them down 5 times like a giant. * Side Throw - Runs to nearest opponent, and smacks them away with his composite sword. * Final Smash - He drops a nuke into the stage. It will instakill at 60% or over. * Up Taunt - Goes into his hard form, and elevates a bit. * Side Taunt - A diamond ore will fall down, and he will pull out a gold pickaxe, mining the ore. This is a reference to Minecraft. * Down Taunt - He sees his sapphire spheres and amber cubes spilled, so he picks them up. * Death - He collapses down and disintegrates into blue dust particles. * Death (Star) - Same as the normal Death, but a angelic stickman places him in the sky as a constellation dubbed as "Blucial". * Death (Screen) - He gets blocked, flinging him to the screen. * Victory Pose (1st) - He gives a thumbs up, VERY close to the screen. * Victory Pose (2nd) - He seems confused, and feels embarrassed looking at the camera, and tries to conceal it with a big smile and a blush. * Victory Pose (3rd) - He throws around some ice, and then makes a platform for himself out of ice, which he poses on.